A mirror is an object that reflects light. Mirrors are commonly used for personal grooming, decoration, architecture etc. Also, people can check out their facial expressions in the mirrors. According to the “Facial Feedback Hypothesis”, facial expressions contribute to how we feel. For instance, voluntarily smiling helps feeling happier, whereas frowning causes stress. In addition to that, mirror neurons in the human brain are triggered when the person looks at someone who has an emotional facial expression. For instance, if a person is looking at another person who has a facial expression that reflects the happiness through smile, the observant is triggered by his/her mirror neurons to mimic the facial expressions of the observed person. In the prior art, a special vending machine in Puerto Rico accepts smiles as currency and rewarding consumers who shared their inner effervescence with an ice cold Coca Cola (see http://www.coca-colacompany.comistories/dispensing-happiness-12-innovative-coca-cola-vending-machines-in-action). Also Unilever created the first smile activated vending machine (see http://www.psfk.com2010/06/unilevers-smile-activated-ice-cream-machine.html) However, these installations such as the Unilever vending machine and consumer products such as compact cameras and open source smile detect systems are not personal objects that encourages and intrigues users to smile nor help users to see their smiling faces as an outcome of the interaction.
Other smile triggered systems (for example smart phone applications) that use a camera to detect smile do not include mirror or a “smart material” that becomes opaque/transparent or non-reflective/reflective depending on the smile detection. Said “smart materials” are disclosed in some patent documents below.
International patent document numbered WO02014209623 A1, discloses a system for controlling switchable glass based upon intention detection. The system includes a sensor for providing information relating to a posture of a person detected by the sensor, a processor, and switchable glass capable of being switched between transparent and opaque states. The processor is configured to receive the information from the sensor and process the received information in order to determine if an event occurred. This processing includes determining whether the posture of the person indicates a particular intention, such as attempting to take a photo. If the event occurred, the processor is configured to control the state of the switchable glass by switching it to an opaque state to prevent the photo-taking of an object, such as artwork, behind the switchable glass.
United States Patent document numbered U.S. Pat. No. 7,970,172 B1, discloses an active device provides protection from the sun or other bright light source for improved vision, using a switchable glass that is electronically controlled to cast a shadow on an eye of a user and/or to otherwise reduce the amount of the light incident on the eye, thereby reducing glare. Miniature cameras monitor the user's eye movements and the scene in front of the user. If a bright light is detected, one or more dark spots is created in the variable opacity medium that acts as a shade or light filter for a pupil of the eye.